The Death of a Classmate
by CloudyBlueSkies
Summary: Ami Watari, a second year at Ouran High School, has just committed suicide. What do the members of the Host Club think of this? With a few extra characters as well.


A little character study on how some of our favorite characters react to the death of one Ami Watari.

* * *

**Yuzuru Souh-**

He sat at his desk, head in his hands. How could this have happened on his watch? Was he not in charge of the education and welfare of these mere children while they were attending his school?

So why did Ami Watari kill herself? She came from a stable family, she showed no signs of mental or emotional distress. So it all came down to the why.

Yuzuru wondered what had been on the note she had left, he hadn't been allowed to read it. If he could find out what it said then he would know why a cheerful girl like Ami had gone and killed herself.

He stood up from his desk and made his way to classroom 2-A, Ami's classroom, his son's classroom. Tamaki had mention Ami in passing once in awhile. Of course he had never taken much notice of that at the time. Ami was just another girl in his class who attended the Host Club.

He walked into the room and everything fell dead silent, "I am the bearer of bad news." he announced.

* * *

**Tamaki Souh-**

His father, the bearer of bad news? Was this about Ami? Everyone had been talking about how she had jumped off the roof of her family's mansion. Tamaki couldn't believe it. Ami had been one of his regulars at the Host Club and had never shown any signs of depression. But what if it wasn't suicide? What if it had been murder and she had been pushed off the roof by assassins? Or what if. . .

His mind whirled with the possiblilites that he didn't really listen to what his father had to say.

* * *

**Kyoya Ootori-**

So Ami Watari had offed herself. He found it surprising. Her parents were the owners of several publishing companies and had made a substancial fortune and she was the heir chosen by her father from his three daughters. Who in that position would jump off a roof? Everyone had been talking about it all morning. At first no one had believed it was true, then they thought it had been an accident but now here was the headmaster himself, confirming it was a suicide. How strange, the thought of ending your life before you've accomplished anything. Kyoya would never be so stupid. Not that he thought Ami was stupid, he just couldn't understand why.

He looked around the room at the faces of his classmates. The girls had tears in their eyes, but for Ayame Jōnōchi who sat their stony faced with mouth in a hard line. Ayame and Ami had been very good friends since middle school. He could only imagine how it felt to lose your best friend in such a way.

Speaking of best friends, Tamaki looked like he wasn't even listening to his father. No doubt thinking about Ami, who had been a customer of his.

Kyoya looked back at Ayame and saw the tears start flowing down her face.

Poor Ayame.

* * *

**Ayame Jōnōchi-**

How could you do this Ami?

Why didn't you talk to me Ami?

Why did you want to kill yourself?

I thought we were friends, but maybe I was wrong.

* * *

**Haruhi Fujioka**_-_

Everyone is talking about some second year named Ami Watari. I can't tell why they're talking about her, but it must not be good.

And to think today started out as a normal day. Now I was sitting at lunch with the eerily silent Host Club, surrounded by people who could only talk about Ami Watari.

Who was she and what had she done?

* * *

**Takashi Morinozuka-**

_'Suicide is a long term solution to a short term problem.' _His parents had pounded that thought into him from an early age. Particularly by his mother, who's father had committed suicide when she was a child. He hadn't known Ami personally, but he knew his parents were interested in her as a match for him.

Maybe, just maybe, he could have had the chance to save her. If their parents had made an agreement and they had the chance to know each other, then maybe he could have saved her. But of course, there was no use thinking about what might have been. What had happened was a teenage girl had taken her life.

Maybe somethings couldn't be stopped.

* * *

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka-**

WHY?

* * *

**Kaoru Hitachiin-**

He remembered the last time he had talked to Ami. She had been at his house just last week, sitting outside one of his mother's workroom, anxiously checking her phone. Hikaru was taking a shower and he had been going to the kitchen for something to eat. Ami looked worried.

"Hello."

She looked up, but didn't smile, "Hello." then she looked back down at her phone.

"What are you doing here?"

"My sister is buying a specially ordered wedding dress from your mother. I'm here for moral support."

"Okay."

And he had walked away. He could think back now and know that she looked tired. Tired of life. Why hadn't he seen it then? Was that what he had seen? He had so many questions, as many questions as everyone else had.

* * *

**Hikaru Hitachiin-**

Ami Watari had been at his house and he had ignored her.

My God, what if that was why she had jumped off that roof? Did Ami have some secret crush on him? She wouldn't be the first girl that did.

Kaoru didn't seem to be taking her death hard, no one in the Host Club did. Except for Tamaki, but he took everything hard.

He pushed Ami out of his mind and thought no more of her.

* * *

With the sun on her face and the wind in her hair, Ami threw up her arms and leaped.

For just a moment, she could fly.

* * *

~Cloudy


End file.
